Les amours de Kari
by Smalldream
Summary: Un Kekari, Ken+Kari. C'est ma 1ere fanfic!


       Courage ou bonté ?

_Les amours de Kari _

(Point de vue de Kari) 

**_Note : Hello tout le monde ! Cette histoire parle essentiellement d'amour DIGIMON, car j'adore cette série !  Elle met en scène le couple Ken/Kari. _**

**_Si j'aime les couples tels que Mimi/ izzy, Tai/ Sora... J'adore les couples « impossibles », comme  Ken/kari ! _**

**_ATTENTION ! Il y a un moment « légèrement choquant » enfin si on veut ! D'une légère relation Tai/kari... Ne vous inquiétez pas, y a rien du tout, c'est juste Tai qui dit à Kari qu'il l'aime, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. _**

**_J'ai écris cette scène en orange pour ceux qui seraient indignés de ce « crime » et qui voudraient passer ce moment ! _**

**_Allez, un dernier truc avant que vous lisiez mon histoire : c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris une histoire amour Digimon. J'adore les histoires courtes, alors ne vous plaignez pas si c'est déjà fini..._**

****

****

J'été si triste pour Tk ! 

Cet après-midi, il m'avait déclaré sa flamme... Mais moi, évidemment, je ne l'aime pas ! 

C'est juste un très bon ami, pour moi...

J'étais si triste d'avoir refusé sa déclaration... ça me faisait mal de penser qu'il souffrait en 

Ce moment, et ça, à cause de moi. 

Je rentrais à la maison, si honteuse et déçue par moi-même. 

J'étais en colère contre moi, dégoûtée de mon être ! 

J'ouvris la porte et allais dans ma chambre.

Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire. 

Je téléphonerai à Tk et je m'excuserai. Je lui dirai mon amour, même si c'est un faux...

Je ne peux pas voir souffrir Tk comme ça... 

Non, pas téléphoner, c'est ridicule, on ne s'excuse pas au téléphone... 

Et il se doutera si je le téléphonais pour prendre rendez-vous.

Non, la meilleure solution était de le rencontrer à l'école et de m'excuser, oui, c'est mieux. 

Je pleurai. Comment pouvais-je être ignoble à ce point ? Je me détestais. 

Je faisais tout de travers, en ce moment. Je suis ridicule... 

Et triste. Pour Tk. 

Mes pleurs redoublèrent et je m'assis sur mon lit, plus dégoûtée que jamais.

Soudain, j'entendis frapper à la porte. 

J'essuyais mes larmes, et je dis :

- Entrez !

Tai : Et Kari, pourquoi tu pleure comme ça ?

- Tu sais Tk... Il m'a avoué son amour cet après-midi... Et moi, comme une idiote, je l'ai lui

Ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas !

Il s'assit à côté de moi. 

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu ne l'Aimes pas, tu ne l'Aimes pas, c'est tout... 

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, comme quand j'avais 5 ans.

- Je suis triste pour lui... 

Tai me caressa les cheveux, marqua un temps de pause et dit :

- Il y a moi.... 

Je relevais la tête à sa hauteur. 

Je ne comprenais pas sa phrase.

- Je t'aime, petite sœur...

- Moi aussi, Tai. Tu me réconfortes si souvent.

- Non, Kari. Je t'Aime avec un grand A. 

J'en étais interloquée.

- Hein ? Je suis ta sœur ! On ne peut pas s'aimer !

- Je m'en fiche. 

Et en un temps record, sans que je puisse faire le moindre geste, il posa ses lèvres sur 

Les miennes. 

J'étais choquée ! 

- Mais tu es fou ! Tu as embrassé ta propre sœur ! 

Tai : Et alors ?

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau...

Je le repoussais avec force.

- Non Tai ! Tu m'aimes peut-être, mais je suis ta sœur ! Et moi, je ne t'Aime pas !

Je sortis de ma chambre en vitesse et je sortis de l'appartement. 

Je courais, sans savoir où aller, sans m'en soucier.

Tai m'avait embrassée ! Sa propre sœur !

Je bousculais quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi... Ken !

C'était Ken, en effet.

Ken : Kari... Est-ce que ça va ? 

- Oui, oui, ça va... Et toi ?

- Non... Je vois bien que ça ne va pas... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Kari.

On est allés s'asseoir sur un banc.

Je me suis tout le temps convaincue que je n'étais pas très proche de Ken.  

Pourtant je devais parler à quelqu'un, et Ken serait parfait...

- Et bien voilà... J'étais avec Tk, et il m'avoué son amour... Mais comme moi je ne l'aimais 

Pas, je suis partie chez moi... Là, j'y ai rencontré Tai et... Et...

Je marquais une pause. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Moi : Et il m'a embrassée ! 

J'éclatais en sanglots.

Ken : L'idiot... T'embrasser... Alors que vous êtes frère et sœur...

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit... Et le pire, c'est qu'il a recommencé... Alors je suis sortie...

- Je comprends.

Il sourit tristement.

Je trouvais Ken vraiment gentil. 

Ken : Tiens, prends ce mouchoir...

- Merci....

Je m'essuyais les yeux.  

Moi : Merci Ken. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Il sourit.

- Ce n'est rien...

Moi : ça te fais du bien de sourire, tu sais.

Ken : Tu me l'as déjà dit...

- Et bien je te le redis...

On se regarda dans les yeux. Un peu gênée, je détourne le regard.

Pourquoi ai-je à détourner le regard ?  

Pour ne plus voir son _beau _visage ?

Beau ??? Oui... Beau...

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Je n'aimais pas Tk. Je n'aimais pas Matt, ni Joe. 

Bon, c'est vrai, Davis et moi, nous nous sommes aimé un temps, mais maintenant, c'est 

Terminé.

Ni Cody.  J'aimais donc... __

Moi : Je.... Ken, je t'aime ! 

Ken : Kari... Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, même lorsque j'étais l'empereur des 

Digimon, je t'aimais... Un amour fou, tu sais... J'ai failli mourir de chagrin que j'ai su que tu 

Aimais Davis... Oh, Kari, je t'aime ! 

On alla à la rencontre de l'autre, heureux de notre amour. 

On s'enlaça et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

On s'embrassa encore et encore. Encore et encore !

On parlait, on s'embrassait, on rigolait ensemble.

Ensemble...

Ken, je t'aime !

                                         _ Fin... Ou début d'une grande passion ? _

                                                _SmallDream _

__

**_Re hello tout le monde !!! Ça vous a plu ? Tant mieux, car la suite, est prévue pour bientôt ! Ce sera en fait Kari qui se remémorera son amour avec Davis ! _**

**_Après ça, je pense qu'il y aura de nombreux autres « épisodes ». _**

**_Allez, @+ ! _**


End file.
